When The Unexpected Happens
by xMauraIsles
Summary: When Maura's husband of four years up and leaves her what will she do? She has always been able to count on her best friends but will she open up and share what has been going on with them or will she keep it to herself? Will she figure out that her feelings from when she was younger are still there? Femslash. My first ff so please be kind and reviews are welcome. Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

It was the middle of the night and Maura found herself sitting in the bathroom once again as she had been so often lately. She sighed as she got up slowly to wash her face. It seemed that the morning sickness was much worse this time than it had been with her first pregnancy. Then to top it all off her husband Christian had just up and left her a month ago. No explanation, all he said was "I can't do this anymore. You will just have to figure something out on your own." and with that he was gone. It seemed lately everything was beginning to take a toll on Maura. She was beyond exhausted. Finally making her way back to bed she was just climbing in and under the covers when she heard Charity start crying. She had been running a slight fever when she went to sleep earlier so the first thing Maura did was check her temperature when she went into the nursery. When she noticed that it had only gone up she didn't give it a second thought. She just got Charity dressed then threw on a jacket over her pajamas. Then grabbing her purse she hurried out to her car. Rushing as much as she could while still being sure to drive safe she took her daughter to the hospital. Maura tried to calm Charity some as she went into the emergency room. She sighed when she seen Dr. Robbins standing by the sign in desk. It was a bit of a relief seeing someone she knew. Arizona had turned around as Maura walked up. "She's got a hundred and three temperature." Maura blurted out not even giving Arizona a chance to talk or the nurse that was behind the desk. Arizona nodded acknowledging what Maura told her. "Let's go over here and we will figure out whats going on." She said reassuring Maura as they went into one of the rooms. "Nothing I have tried is working." Maura rambled on a bit as she explained in great detail everything she had tried to get Charity's fever down. "Charity is going to be just fine." Arizona told Maura once she finished her checkup. "Its you I'm worried about." She said looking at her best friend that she had hardly seen in the past month. Maura shook her head slightly. "I will be fine." Arizona sighed. "I've known you since we were eight years old. I can tell when you're overwhelmed and that you are run down." Maura glanced at Charity who was laying down in the hospital crib and then placed a hand on her stomach absently. "Will you at least get a checkup since you are here?" Arizona asked not wanting to pressure Maura. The last thing she wanted to do was make things worse and possibly end up arguing. It had been awhile since the last time the two friends had argued and that's exactly how Arizona intended to keep it. "Yes, I can do that." Arizona smiled softly. "Ill be right back." Maura nodded as she walked over to where her daughter was laying. She stood there watching her until Arizona returned with another doctor. "Maura this is Dr. Riley and this is Dr. Maura Isles." Maura extended her hand to Elizabeth and shook her hand as Arizona introduced them. Elizabeth smiled before she spoke. "If you will follow me Dr. Isles I will show you to another room for your checkup." Maura hesitated for a moment not sure about leaving Charity. Arizona patted Maura's shoulder gently. "Go ahead, I will be with Charity the whole time." Maura nodded. "Thank you." Then followed Dr. Riley out of the room. Arizona turned around from checking on Charity as Elizabeth walked back into the room. "Dr. Isles asked if you could move her daughter into her room." Arizona nodded. "That can be arranged. Thank you." As Elizabeth headed out Arizona took care of what she needed to before moving Charity to Maura's room. Then walking over to stand next to the bed that Maura was laying on. "Hey." Arizona spoke softly as she looked over Maura's chart. "Isotonic dehydration." Maura replied before Arizona had even finished going over her chart. Arizona looked back to Maura as she sat the chart back down. "You're pregnant?" She asked though it wasn't really meant as a question. Maura nodded. "Eight weeks." Arizona moved the chair that was in the room closer to the bed, taking a seat. "Where is Christian?" Arizona asked after they had both been quiet for awhile. She could tell by the way Maura was behaving that she didn't really want to offer up too much at the moment. Maura glanced over for a couple of seconds. "Can we talk about this later?" She asked as she closed her eyes, trying not to let her emotions get to her. "Sure, you should try to get some rest." Maura nodded slightly and drifted off to sleep as all that had gone on in the past few months ran through her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Arizona had nodded off a few times as she sat there with both Maura and Charity through the rest of the night. She was now checking on Charity even though it was her day off and her shift had ended several hours before. Arizona had even refused to leave when Elizabeth came in and offered to stay with them since she was still on duty. Maura slowly opened her eyes as she woke up. She looked over and seen Arizona with Charity. "Is Charity's fever down?" She asked blinking her eyes a few times as she sat up on the bed. Arizona nodded before she picked Charity up and carried her over to her. Maura smiled and took Charity. Sitting her daughter on her lap. "How are you feeling?" Arizona asked Maura after giving her a few minutes with her daughter. "Better than last night." Maura smiled a half smile as she answered Arizona's question. Arizona watched Maura for a bit longer before saying anything else. "Well since you are feeling better and Charity is doing much better I can have Dr. Riley get your discharge papers. Then if you would like we could go to lunch? It's been months since we have had a chance to catch up." Maura looked up from her daughter to her best friend. "That sounds good. How about we just go to my house and order in." Maura suggested not really feeling up to going out. If she was being honest with herself she hadn't really felt up to going out in a long time. Arizona smiled. "That sounds even better. I'll be right back." Arizona returned with Elizabeth about twenty minutes later. Maura was already dressed and waiting for them. Elizabeth handed the discharge papers to Maura and waited for her to finish with them before wishing her a good day and then leaving the room. Arizona had also gotten her things from her locker and changed while she was out of the room so that she would be ready to go. After talking about it for a few minutes they both decided that Arizona would pick up something for lunch and meet Maura at her place. Once Maura got home she put Charity in her playpen so she could pick up the place some before Arizona got there. Not that it wasn't already spotless but she did as she always did. Checked to make sure nothing was out of place before having company. It seemed like it had been forever since anyone had been by to see her. Which it had actually been but only because she had been distancing herself from pretty much everyone. Ever since Christian had left she hadn't really talked to anyone. She realized that she had been lost in thought when she heard a knock at the door. "Just a second." Maura called as she stopped to check on Charity as she was heading over to open the door. She smiled a little as she opened the door for Arizona. She took one of the bags that she was carrying and closed the door behind her. Then led the way over to her couch. Maura started to open the bag that she had and set the contents onto the table as Arizona did so with the other bag and their drinks. Maura smiled as she seen what Arizona had bought. "This is what you used to always get when we would go out to eat in college." She hadn't actually thought about anything that long ago in awhile. Arizona smiled at the memories that brought back. "That's why I got it. It's been so long since we have had a day to hang out like we used to." Maura nodded. "I kept thinking about calling you but then thought you would be busy. Or else there was so much going on here or at work." Maura sighed a little as she said the last part. Arizona picked up on Maura's reaction as she was talking. "Whats bothering you?" Maura sat there in silence for a few as she debated with herself whether or not she should tell her. Arizona placed a hand softly on top of Maura's. "You know you can tell me anything." She spoke softly not looking away. Maura nodded and sat there a little longer before finally speaking. "Everyting." She replied to Arizona's first question in almost a whisper. Arizona took both Maura's hands in her own then looking up at her friend again hoping that she would open up a little more. She really hated seeing Maura hurt like this but without knowing the cause or the problem there wasn't really anything she could do to help. "Christian left me... us." She hesitated a few moments before continuing on. "He just left. All he said was he couldn't do it anymore." Maura could feel tears falling down her cheeks as she said it. Arizona let go of Maura's hands and pulled her into a hug and gently rubbed her back with one hand. She continued to do so till Maura pulled back. Reaching up she tried to wipe the tears from her eyes. Maura sighed. "Christian doesn't even know that I'm pregnant. I was actually going to tell him the day he left. Had his favorite dinner prepared and everything. Took half the day off just to have it done on time and left Charity with Hope for the evening." Arizona motioned for Maura to move closer again. When she did Arizona placed an arm around Maura and they sat there like that for awhile. Maura rested her head on Arizona's shoulder. "You and both your little ones are going to be just fine." Arizona said softly, breaking the silence. "It's not easy to believe but I know." The two of them chatted a little bit about this and that from time to time as they ate. Settling into a comfortable silence after a little while. Once they had finished Maura got up to throw away their garbage. Then fixing a bottle for Charity. She walked back getting Charity out of the playpen and sat back down where she had been before. Arizona smiled and placed her arm back around Maura. "She is getting so big." Arizona commented as she watched Maura with Charity. "I know. She's growing so fast." Maura smiled a real smile as she watched Charity falling asleep. She got up and laid her down in the playpen. As she did that Arizona got up and went over to turn on some music, keeping it low so that it wouldn't wake the baby. When she did Every Breath by Boyce Avenue was playing. She walked over to Maura and extended a hand out to her. "Dance with me?" She asked. Maura smiled as she took Arizona's hand and began to slow dance with her. They both continued dancing even after the song had ended. Neither one of them seemed to pay much attention to the fact that it wasn't even a slow song anymore. After a little while longer Maura pulled back just a little when the song that had just been playing ended. Then leading the way back over to the couch. Sitting down again as they had been before. She moved just enough so when she laid back her head was in Arizona's lap. Maura closed her eyes and took a deep breath, holding it for a few moments before exhaling. "How is it that we always end up right back here?" She asked as she opened her eyes and looked up at Arizona who had been watching her the whole time. "Right back where?" Arizona asked and sat there waiting for an answer. "You know where. It's the same exact place we were the last time one of us went through a bad break up and the time before that. That look you have right now, it's the same one you had in college when you kissed me." Maura barely finished before Arizona spoke knowing what she was talking about before Maura had even answered her question. "Which time?" Arizona asked. "It doesn't matter which time. That's the point, we always end up right here. As much as we both want to we can't." Maura stopped though she could have gone on. Arizona shook her head. "We can and could have many times." Maura sighed and sat back up. "I can't..." She hesitated a moment. "You know how close I came to losing one of the only two friendships that really matter to me because of an intimate relationship. It took a long time to even get some of that friendship back." Arizona reached out taking Maura's hands in hers. "Our situation is not the same as yours and Jane's." Maura pulled her hands out of Arizona's and stood up. She went over and picked up Charity. "It doesn't matter what the difference is. It always ends the same no matter the circumstances." With that Maura made her way upstairs. Arizona sighed as she watch Maura go. She knew she shouldn't have pushed especially so soon but it just happened. Although never as soon as it had this time. It never quite went like this. She sighed again leaning back on the couch. Finally after a little time passed she decided it would probably be better if she went home. Even though all she wanted to do was go up and check on Maura she knew it would be best to just leave it and let Maura have some alone time. Before she left she grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. Leaving a little note on the table. Then she headed home.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been nearly a month since Maura had really talked to Arizona. She had been busy with Charity and work. Though she found herself pulling out the note when she had a little down time and no one else was around. Just like she was doing at this exact moment. Maura pulled out the folded piece of paper from her pocket. She hadn't gone anywhere without it since she had first read it. "Maura, you're my absolute best friend and I don't like seeing you hurt like this. I'm always here for you. I love you." It was short, sweet and to the point and every time she read it she would get teary eyed. She knew she needed to see Arizona and soon but it seemed like every time she was finally ready to something came up. Jane knocked on the door to Maura's office as she peaked in announcing that she was there. Maura jumped a little and wiped her eyes quickly before slipping the paper into her desk drawer. "Is everything okay?" Jane asked noticing that Maura had looked like she was crying. "I'm just emotional." Maura replied. Jane was one of the first few she had told about her pregnancy. And it was true she was emotional. "Is there something I can help you with?" Maura asked as she stood up and walked around her desk. It wasn't really that noticible when Maura was wearing her lab coat or her scrubs but in the dress she had on you could see her little baby bump. Jane looked up and smiled a little. "I just wanted to see if you started the autopsy on the John Doe that was brought in this morning." Maura started to walk toward the door of her office. "I was actually getting ready to start the autopsy." Jane glanced at her phone when it vibrated before looking back to Maura. "You'll let me know if you find something?" Jane asked as she started to head out. "Yes, of course." Jane stopped just short of the door to go out in the hall. "You know you can talk to me if something is going on." Maura just nodded and smiled slightly before Jane left. A few hours later Maura text Jane and waited for her to come down there. When Jane showed up a little bit later Maura looked over at her. "We were able identify our John Doe by his dental records. His name is Steve Ericson. Maura looked over what she had wrote down so far though it wasn't much. Then looking back to Jane. "Besides a name all I was able to find was some sap in his hair and on his back." Jane nodded. "Thank you." And started to head out again. "Jane?" Maura called out before Jane got too far. "Do you have a moment?" She asked. "Yes, what do you need?" Maura motioned for Jane to follow her as she turned to walk into her office. Jane followed Maura in and then turned around to face her after Maura closed the door. Maura moved over a little closer to her desk though not all the way over there. Then turning around toward Jane as she spoke. "Christian left." She managed to say a little better than she had thought it would come out. Jane was a bit shocked by this news at first but then stepped forward to hug her but Maura pulled back. "Please just let me finish." Maura walked around to the other side of her desk silently. "He left two months ago. I don't know what to think about it really but it's not as hard to deal with now. Maybe I'm getting used to it?" Maura questioned herself as she sat down. Jane just stood there and listened. "I have been thinking about taking some time off. Go out of town for awhile." Jane nodded. "Where too?" Maura shrugged. "Not sure yet. I'm was going to wait till after the case to decide." Jane shook her head. "If you need to get away you know you can. It's not like there isn't someone you can get to cover." Jane said concerned for her friend. She was happy that Maura seemed to be opening up some to her and she didn't want to ruin that. "No, I will stay till after this case. I need to see it through." Jane nodded. "Let me know if there is anything I can do." Maura smiled a little though it wasn't the easiest thing at the moment. "You already are. I should get back to work." Maura added with out even pausing. "Thank you for listening." She said before walking out of her office. Jane stood there for a few minutes before leaving and heading to the elevator. Maura went to check and see if the results were back yet on the sap that she had found. Since the tests weren't ready Maura made a point to find things to do. Anything just to keep her mind off of everything going on in her life. Or more like the mess that it had become. Of course she didn't blame anyone but herself. Who else could be to blame? The only constent in all of it was her. She jumped slightly when she heard the alert from her computer that she was waiting for. She took a deep breath and released it. Then going over to her laptop she clicked on the results. After giving them the once over she did a search on her laptop to check something. Once she got the information that she was looking for she pulled out her phone and text Jane telling her that the sap could have come from some trees Beebe Pond at Callahan State Park. As soon as Jane received the text she read it outpouring to both Frost and Korsak. They went to go check it out hoping that it would lead them to the place that Steve Ericsson's had been murdered. At the moment all they really had was the dumping grounds and a cause of death. Which was Exsanguination. Steve Ericson's had bled out from both the head and knife wound. After finding the crime scene things seemed to go a little smoothly. The murderer weapon was found tossed aside in the bushes. And they had pucker out big time. They were able to get a fingerprint off of it. The next part was a little tougher. Once they had a match they went to pick up the suspect but he wasn't there. Eventually they found Jason Roth hiding at his sisters house. It didn't take long at all before Jason had given up and confessed to the whole murder. Maura had just finished what she needed to in her office and grabbed the note out of her desk drawer when Jane walked in. Maura looked up as she slid the folded piece of paper into her purse. "I was just on my way out." Jane walked over stopping in front of Maura's desk. "I just wanted to check on you before you left. I'm worried about you." Maura started to walk towards the door as she spoke. "There is no reason for you to worry. I'm dealing with things. Now I need to get going. It would be nice to be home before Charity's bedtime." Jane nodded and let her go. Maura went and picked up Charity from the sitters and then went straight home. She was grateful to be home. She walked in and sat down onthe couch. Once Maura had sat the diaper bag and her purse on the table she laid back on the couch with Charity. She smiiled a half smile as she spoke to her daughter who was already falling asleep on top of her. Just as Maura began do doze off herself there was a knock at the door. She yawned as she got up and walked over to the door. Maura was a little surprised to see Arizona standing there with two small food containers. "Ive come baring gifts. Cheesecake with fresh berries on top." Maura moved to the side after a few long moments. "I'm not in the mood to talk." Arizona nodded, going to get them both a fork while Maura went upstairs and laid Charity down. When Maura came back down she sat in the chair. Arizona handed her a piece of cheesecakes along with a fork. "Thank you." They both sat there in silence eating. Maura took the forks and empty containers, taking care of them. When she went back she took the same seat on the chair as before. She had so much to say and nothing at the same time. "I'm going out of town for awhile." Maura said finally breaking the silence that had been between the two. Arizona spoke after a few moments. "I rented a place in Myrtle Beach like we used to do. Would you wanna come along?" Maura wanted to say yes but she was hesitant to with how things had been lately. "We could use the time to talk and I'm sire Charity would love the beach." Arizona sat there waiting to see what Maura's answer would be. "Okay. But there will be a few conditions." Arizona sat there quietly waiting for Maura to continue. She wanted this to go better than the last times had. So she just listened and nodded when it was needed. "First of all I need to have plenty of space. Second I will come to you when I'm ready to talk about what happened before." She added along with it. "That sounds doable." Arizona agreed. "Is there anything else you would like to add?" Maura nodded slightly. "I've missed my best friend." Arizona smiled ginuinely happy to hear that. "Me too." The two women sat there for awhile mostly in silence but when they did talk they kept it light. Arizona noticed that Maura had fell asleep in the chair after a little bit. She sat there watching her for a few before getting up. Gently shaking Maura's shoulder. "Let's get you in bed." She said softly. Maura didn't make an effort to move till Arizona had held out a hand to help her up. Once Maura was upstairs and in bed Arizona wished her a good night. Though she wasn't sure if Maura had heard her. She was pretty much out as soon as she reached her bed. Arizona smiled for a moment before heading out.


	4. Chapter 4

So far the trip was going smoothly. Maura had left a few hours after Arizona did since she had some things to take care of before she left. Even though she had a few weeks prior to the trip to prepare there was always something last minute that needed to be done. She had to admit that it was kind of nice getting out and the drive gave her a chance to think about a few things before getting to the beach house. Maura sighed a little bit as she thought about how she had done resigned herself to the hesitant feeling she had about almost everything lately. It seemed like she was always second guessing herself which anyone who knew her knew was out of character for her. She shook the thoughts from her mind as she pulled off the road where she needed to. Once she had parked she got Charity out of her car seat and the diaper bag before even beginning to think about getting anything else. Arizona walked out of the house as Jane closed the door and began to walk in her direction. "Is there anything you could use help with?" Arizona asked as they reached each other. "Our bags are in the trunk. It's already popped." Maura replied and continued to head inside. After laying Charity down on the bed in the second bedroom and placing a few pillows around her Maura headed back out to get the playpen and a few other things that were left in the car. Arizona helped Maura set everything up and unpack. "You got the same house we used to stay in all the time." Maura pointed out remembering how often they used to go there. "I thought it would be nice to do something we haven't done in a long time and this was always the best beach house in the area." Maura smiled slightly. "True." She went and got Charity, laying her in the playpen before going over to sit down. Arizona followed and did the same. "We should take a walk in a little bit." Maura nodded liking the idea. "There is plenty of food also. I went and did some shopping while waiting for you to get here." Maura smiled a little. "You didn't have to do that. We could have split the shopping." Arizona shook her head. "I wanted to. Besides you can use this time to relax for once." Maura nodded, kicking off her shoes. She leaned back and pulled her feet up onto the couch. "Thank you... for all of this." Maura said pausing briefly in the middle of what she was saying. Arizona put her feet up also, leaning her head back. "You know I will do anything for you. That will never change. No matter what." Arizona moved just enough to look over at Maura. "I know and you know the same goes for you." Maura replied looking over at Arizona. Over the past few days she was beginning to feel a little more at ease with their conversation though she was still trying to stick to mostly light conversations. It seemed like they were starting to fall into normal patterns again. With the exception that Maura still was leery about getting to close. Yet at the same time she wanted to be close. Everything was so confusing. Not to mention she had no clue what was even going on with Christian. It had been a few months since he had left now and she was trying her best to move past what happened with Christian. Maura sat there thinking about it for awhile. Eventually her mind drifted to what had happened with Arizona. This is what really weighed on her mind the most. It always seemed to come down to the same thing. It always had since the first time Maura and Arizona had broached the subject. They both knew they loved each other but Maura had never actually admitted just how much. Arizona watched Maura for awhile. She smiled when she noticed Maura had fell asleep. Arizona got up and grabbed a light blanket. Whispering as she covered her up. "Everything is going to work out." When Maura stirred a few hours later she noticed a piece of paper sitting on the table. She stretched before reaching out to grab it. "Out on the beach with Charity. Didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful. Love, Arizona (with a heart after her name)" Maura smiled softly. It had been so many years since Arizona had signed a note with a heart after her name. Maura sat there looking at the note for a moment before getting up. She went and changed before heading out to the beach. Maura stopped before she reached Arizona and Charity. She just stood there watching them together for a little bit before walking the rest of the way. "You two look like your having a good time." Maura said as she reached them. Charity giggled as she grabbed a handful of sand and then let it fall back to the ground. "We are. How was your nap?" Arizona asked as she glanced back at Maura. "Good." Charity turned to face Maura and reached out to her. "Ma ma." Maura smiled and picked Charity up placing her in her own lap after sitting down. The three of them spent the rest of the day out on the beach. It wasn't until around dinner time that they made their way back inside. The couple of weeks that they were there for went smoothly for them. They spent most of the day out on the beach and sometimes after they ate dinner they would take a walk out on the beach. Maura lay there in bed thinking about how nice it had been. She eventually found herself thinking about how things could be different as she pulled out the note that she always kept with her. As she read it she started crying. Arizona had been on her way back to her room after getting up when she heard Maura. She walked into her room and over to the bed. "Maura?" Arizona spoke softly as she laid next to Maura and pulled her into a hug. She just held her and whispered to her trying to sooth her. Maura laid there quietly once she was all cried out. They just laid there silently in the dark for a few before Maura looked up at Arizona. "I'm sorry." Maura whispered. "For what?" Arizona asked not taking her eyes off of Maura. "I pushed you away when you were and still are exactly what I want. What I need. It's just..." Maura sighed. "I know, it's scary. All of the what ifs but think about it this way. What if we were meant to be and never had a chance?" Arizona asked still holding Maura close to her. Maura leaned her head against Arizona as so many thoughts and worries seemed to go through her mind. She looked back up trying to push the thoughts away. Leaning up just enough Maura kissed Arizona softly before pulling back. She sat up and looked down at the note still in her hand. Holding it out toward Arizona. "I read it before bed every night. Sometimes during the day too. I was so horrible to you." Arizona took the note and looked at it briefly. "You were hurting and I shouldn't have pushed you like that. I meant everything I said though. I love you and will always be here for you. There is nothing I hate more than seeing you hurt." She reached up and pulled Maura to her after sitting up also. Arizona moved her hand up and softly brushed Maura's hair out of her face before leaning in. When their lips met they kissed each other slowly and softly. Maura pulled back slowly. "I love you too, always have." She finally admitted. Arizona smiled and Maura returned the smile. "Hold me?" Maura asked as she laid back down. Arizona laid next to Maura and wrapped her arms tightly around her. "Anything for you." They both laid there like that till they fell asleep. Maura woke up early the next morning feeling better than she had in awhile. She finally felt like she had something again. Not like everything was falling out from beneath her. She rolled over and smiled as she watched Arizona sleep. Arizona opened her eyes after a little bit and smiled back. "We should start packing." Maura broke the silence after a few minutes even though she wasn't looking forward to leaving yet. Arizona shook her head. "Not before I do this." She leaned in and kissed Maura. This time a little more intense than it had been the night before. Maura gave into it and returned the kiss. Not pulling back this time until she heard the baby getting fussy. "Okay maybe it's breakfast time then." She said a little breathless. They both laughed at that as they got out of bed. They spent the morning in the back yard where they ate breakfast and played with Charity for a little bit afterward. Once she went down for her nap Maura and Arizona began to pack up and load their cars up. Maura fastened Charity into her car seat and then went to open her door. Arizona smiled as she stood there waiting for her. "I will see you soon." She smiled and kissed Maura before moving so she could get in. Arizona waited till after Maura had pulled out before she got into her car and pulled out also.


	5. Chapter 5

A few weeks had gone by since Maura and Arizona had come back from the beach house. Arizona had been spending a lot of her free time with Maura and Charity. She was also helping Maura with the baby's room. Of course she wasn't exactly positive what theme she was going to use and wouldn't until after she found out if she was going to have a girl or a boy. Maura sat down, placing a hand on her belly as she waited for Hope to finish up with a patient. She hadn't been waiting long to see her mother but she wasn't sure how much longer it would be. She had left Charity with her sitter while she went to run a few errands. Hope walked up a few minutes later with a smile as she seen her daughter sitting there. "What brings you by so early?" Maura and Hope had been meeting up for lunch at least once a week for sometime now. Though there was a month or so where she hadn't been. Maura followed Hope into her office before answering her question. "I was wondering if you could watch Charity tonight?" It had been quite awhile since the last time Hope watched Charity for her and Maura knew that she was always looking forward to it. Hope smiled. "I would love to. Do you need me to come by and pick her up?" Maura smiled. "If it's not an inconvenience I would really appreciate it." Hope leaned against her desk. "It's no inconvenience at all. What time should I be there?" Maura thought about it for a moment. "Around five should be good." They both agreed on it and then Maura started to get up. "I will let you get back to your patients then. I really need to get going so I can finish my errands." They said their goodbyes and hugged each other before Maura headed out. A few hours later Maura had returned home after picking up Charity, put away what she needed to and then checked the time. Seeing that she still had a few hours left till she even needed to start getting dressed and Charity was down for her nap she decided to lay down on the couch for a few. The next thing she knew she heard a knock on the door. As Maura got up she looked down at her daughter who had a toy in one hand and her bottle in the other. She smiled as she made her way over to the door, opening it. It wasn't until she seen Hope that Maura realized what time it was. "Come in, please. I'm running a behind." Maura said moving to the side. She waited for Hope to come in before closing the smiled. "Its alright. Is there anything I can do to help?" Maura glanced around the room. "Charity needs to be changed. There are some diapers and a clean outfit in the diaper bag." Maura gestured at the bag sitting nearest the door. Hope smiled. "It's alright. Is there anything I can do to help?" Maura glanced around the room. "Charity needs to be changed. There are some diapers and a clean outfit in the diaper bag." Maura gestured at the bag sitting nearest the door. Hope smiled. "Not a problem." Maura went upstairs to pack the rest of Charity's things. Then returning downstairs a little bit later. Maura glanced at the time as she set the second bag down. "I am never going to be ready in time." Hope smiled and sat Charity down. "Sure you will." Maura shook her head. "I have yet to take a shower or even pick out my wardrobe for tonight and Arizona will be here in less than an hour." Hope picked Charity back up. "How about we find mommy something nice to wear tonight while she takes a shower." Charity giggled as Hope talked to her. Hope looked back to Maura. "Go on, we will take care of the rest." Hope followed Maura upstairs. She went over to the closet and started looking through Maura's clothing. Maura went straight into the bathroom and turned on the shower. By the time she was finished and stepped out of the bathroom in her towel there was a turquoise dress an a pair of tan heels laying on the bed. She smiled as she took a short moment to look at them both. She went over and got a bra and panties before starting to get dressed. Maura stopped for a moment when she heard the door but continued after a moment as Hope had said she would get it. Hope opened the door and greeted Arizona. Closing the door after Arizona had walked inside. "Maura shouldn't be to much longer." Hope walked over and grabbed the last few things that needed to be loaded into her car. "Would you mind watching Charity while I take the last of this out?" She asked not wanting to just assume that it was alright. Arizona smiled. "Of course." Hope smiled and made her way out to the car putting the rest of the things into the trunk. Then returning she smiled when she heard Charity giggling on her way back in. "She loves being tickled." Hope said with another smile as she went over and sat on the couch for a moment. Arizona smiled. She was about to say something but stopped when she noticed Maura coming down the stairs. Hope got up to get Charity. "I will let you two get going. You two enjoy your evening." Both Maura and Arizona thanked Hope though neither of them had looked away from the other as they stood there. "You are gorgeous." Arizona said as she leaned in giving Maura a soft kiss. Maura smiled and took Arizona's hand in hers. "And you are absolutely stunning." It took a couple of moments before Maura thought to look at the time again. "We really need to get going if we are to make it in time." Arizona raised an eyebrow in question. "No, I will not tell you. You will see when we get there." Maura said happy with her plans for the night. She led the way out, only stopping to grab what she needed to take with her. After about a fifteen minute drive they made it to the Italian restaurant that Maura had made reservations at. She pulled up out front, handing her key to the valet as they got out of the car. They were seated almost immediately after entering. Maura ordered some water and Arizona ordered a glass of wine before looking at the menus. Once they had received their drinks and ordered their food they sat there for a couple of minutes before Maura spoke. "I'm very nervous." She admitted before sipping at her water. Arizona smiled softly. "I was too." Maura set her glass down. "You were?" Arizona laughed a little. "Yes I was." The two continued to talk as they waited for their dinner and then as they ate. They talked about how their day had been to start with and then some other things. They had even talked about things they hadn't brought up for years. By the time they had finished eating and went outside they were both laughing. Once the valet brought Maura's car around they got in. She glanced over at Arizona briefly as she pulled out. The smile she had most of the evening still evident. "This has been an amazing night." Arizona said as she placed a hand on Maura's leg. "It's not over yet." Maura added as she drove in the direction of the park.."Where are we going now?" Arizona asked after a little bit. "For a moonlit walk." Maura replied as she pulled over at the park. They both got out and started walking down a path. Maura reached out to Arizona, taking her hand in her own. Arizona looked over at Maura and smiled a little more. "I haven't seen you look this happy in awhile." Maura leaned her head on Arizona's shoulder. "You gave me a reason to be happy again." Arizona stopped walking and turned so that she was facing Maura. "That's all I have ever wanted to do. You deserve to be happy." Maura started to tear up as Arizona spoke. "You know your amazing." Maura whispered as Arizona pulled her into an embrace. "You are the one who is amazing." Maura laughed a little. "So you keep telling me." Arizona kissed Maura before letting go of her and taking her hand in hers. "Because it's the truth." She said before bringing Maura's hand up to her lips and kissing the back of her hand. They started walking again, just taking their time. When they made it back to the car Maura squeezed Arizona's hand lightly and smiled. Then letting go so they could get back in the car. They talked a little bit here and there on the way back to Maura's. When they got back Maura led the way inside and turned on some music. She kicked her shoes off before turning to see Arizona standing behind her now. "Dance with me?" Maura asked. Arizona took her shoes off as well before nodding. They both slow danced for awhile not noticing how much time had passed. After dancing for about another thirty minutes they both went over and sat down on the couch. Arizona sat there watching Maura for a few moments. "What are you thinking about?" Maura asked Arizona. She smiled leaning closer to Maura, kissing her deeply. "How much I've waited for this moment." Arizona looked into Maura's eyes. "I wasn't sure it would ever actually happen. It feels like a dream." Maura moved a hand up to Arizona's cheek. "If it's a dream then I don't wanna wake up from it." Arizona leaned back in a little closer. "Neither do I."


	6. Chapter 6

Maura woke up the next morning, smiling as she rolled onto back. She laid there for a few minutes thinking about the night before. Then getting up she walked over and put a robe on just as Arizona walked in with a tray of food. "Good morning sleeping beauty." Maura smiled when she seen that Arizona had brought breakfast up. "You didn't have to do that." She sat back down as Arizona walked over and placed the tray on the bed. "I know but I wanted to. Especially after everything you did last night." Arizona sat down next to Maura. Maura looked at what was on the tray, pancakes with whip cream and strawberries along with a bowl of fruit and orange juice. She picked up the rose that was laying on the side of the tray. Then looking back to Arizona. "Thank you." Maura leaned over and kissed Arizona. "I'm so hungry." Maura said before taking a bite of the pancakes. She looked back to Arizona. "Are you going to eat some?" Maura asked and held out the fork to her. Arizona smiled and nodded. She took the fork and took a bite. Then picking up a strawberry with whip cream on it. Maura leaned in closer,taking a bite of the strawberry. Arizona watched for a moment before leaning even closer. "You missed a little bit." Arizona whispered before running her tongue over Maura's bottom lip. Maura brought her hand up to the back of Arizona's head, tangling her fingers in her hair as they kissed. "I love you." Maura whispered into Arizona's ear as they laid there a little later. "Love you too." Arizona replied pulling Maura as close as she could. Maura smiled happier than she had been in a long time. She sighed slightly as she thought about getting up. "What are you thinking about?" Arizona asked Maura, pulling her from her thoughts. "How much I would love to stay in bed with you but I really need to go pick up Charity." Maura replied not moving her head from Arizona's chest. Arizona smiled moving her hand slowly over Maura's back. "Hope said she would bring Charity home after running some errands." Maura tilted her head and looked up at Arizona. "When did you talk to Hope?" She inquired. "She called when you were still asleep this morning." Maura nodded laying there for a bit longer before getting up to shower. When Maura finished getting dressed she started to pick up the clothes off of the floor and their breakfast dishes. Then making her way downstairs. Arizona came down a bit later. "You should have waited. I would have helped you clean up." Maura smiled. "I know you would have." Maura was taking care of the dishes and putting her rose into a vase when there was a knock at the door. Arizona went over answering the door so Maura could finish what she was doing. "Hey." Arizona smiled giving Hope a hand with Charity's things. "Hi." Hope replied talking to both Arizona and Maura. Charity looked up from where she was now standing on the floor. She reached her warms out in Arizona's direction. She bent over picking Charity up. "And how is my favorite little person?" Arizona asked Charity as she reached up and touched her nose. Charity giggled. Maura went into the living room where everyone was at. She smiled as she watched Arizona with Charity. "How was she last night?" Maura asked Hope as she went over and sat on the couch. "She was a little angel as always." Charity looked over after a little bit. "Mama." She pointed at Maura as she said it. "Hi baby girl." Maura reached out for Charity as Arizona sat down next to her. Charity stood up on Maura's lap, leaning forward and hugging her with her tiny arms. Maura smiled and held her close. "Give mama kisses?" She asked and Charity kissed her. "You are so sweet." As Charity cuddled up to Maura and settled down she looked at Hope. "Are you still free for lunch after my doctors appointment?" She asked wanting to make sure. Hope smiled. "Of course. There is nothing I would like more." The three women talked about Maura's appointment the following day. They all were very excited to find out if she was having a boy or a girl. In the end Maura ended up asking Hope to join them at the appointment instead of just meeting up afterward. Hope had also offered to drive her. Which she accepted. After a couple of hours Hope said her goodbyes and hugged both of them before heading out. Maura sighed softly as she laid on the couch with her head in Arizona's lap. "I'm exhausted." Arizona smiled down at Maura. "you could always take a nap." She suggested. Maura nodded and closed her eyes. She drifted to sleep as Arizona sat there playing with Maura's hair. Eventually she dozed off for a few too. They got up later on and made dinner together. Then watched a movie together after the three of them ate dinner. The next morning when Maura woke up and went through her normal morning routine. At least for most days. She got up and went to get Charity. Then making breakfast for the both of them. Once they both finished eating Maura gave Charity a bath and dressed her. She then put her daughter in the playpen that she kept near her bathroom so that she could hear Charity while she was taking her shower. Once she finished and got dressed they went back downstairs. Maura looked at the time then going through a checklist she had memorized instead of needing to always write it down. The only thing she had left to do before taking Charity to the sitters was to gather the diaper bag and make sure everything was in it. A little bit later Maura was on her way from the sitters back home. She got back about twenty minutes before Hope showed up. Maura smiled and hugged her mother as she walked in. "I will be ready in just a moment." Maura went over to grab what she needed. She returned shortly. "Ready." She responded with a smile. Hope returned the smile. "Then lets get going." They both laughed a little as they headed to the doctors appointment. Maura smiled as she seen Arizona. Her and Hope went over to where she was. Soon after signing in Maura was called in. The three of them went in. As they proceeded the doctor asked Maura if she wanted to find out the sex of the baby. "Yes, please." She replied. After a few minutes Maura looked back over at the doctor. "It looks like you are having a girl." Maura smiled, looking over toward both Arizona and Hope. Arizona squeezed her hand. The doctor printed out a sonagram for Maura and then left the room after telling her that everything looked good and setting up her next appointment. Maura wiped off her belly before pulling her shirt back down. It took her a moment to sit up and get back up. Hope stepped out of the room to give Arizona and Maura a few moments alone. Maura showed the picture to Arizona as she continued to look at it. "You know you are going to do a great job with both of them." Arizona said a few moments later. Maura smiled a little. They both stood there quietly for a little longer. "I just worry that I won't be able to give them both everything they need." Maura sighed looking back to Arizona as she tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to escape. "You will do amazing as you have from the beginning. Besides that you will have plenty of help." Arizona hugged Maura, keeping her close as she spoke. Maura sniffled a bit as she pulled back a few minutes later. Arizona smiled softly and reached up to wipe the tears from Maura's face. "You always know just what to do." Maura said as she took Arizona's hand in hers. "You make it easy." Arizona squeezed Maura's hand. "I really should get back to work and let you and Hope go have lunch." Arizona said as she noticed the time. Maura nodded. They kissed before walking out of the room. "You two have a good lunch." Arizona said before saying bye to Hope and getting back to work. "Are you okay?" Hope asked as she looked at Maura for a moment. Maura nodded. "Yeah, I need to used the ladies room before we go." Hope smiled. "I will meet you in the car then." Maura went to the bathroom to freshen up some. She returned to Hope's car a little bit later. They both rode in silence for a little bit before Maura spoke. She told Hope a little about some ideas she had for the baby's room. Hope parked the car by a shop that was near where they had planned on having lunch. They both got out and walked into the shop. A couple of hours later they walked out with a few bags of stuff they found for the baby and a couple of things for Charity. Maura and Hope made their way over to the little cafe and walked inside. They sat down and picked up their menus. "Maura?" Maura turned slightly as she heard someone call her name. "Christian?" She asked though it wasn't really meant as a question. She was a little shocked to see him and it showed in her expression. Maura looked over at Hope for a moment. "Go ahead and order I will be right back." She looked back to Christian as she stood up. As soon as she stood all the way up she noticed the look that Christian now had. Maura didn't say another word. She just walked outside and waited for him to do the same.


	7. Chapter 7

Christian walked outside a few moments after Maura. "You're... pregnant?" He asked a slowly as if having trouble finding the words. "Yes, you would have known that if you had bothered to stick around." Maura said showing a little more hurt than she had meant to. "I'm so sorry." Maura shook her head as she listened to Christian. "It's a little late to be sorry now. It's been several months and not even a word. Was I really so hard to be around?" Christian sighed. "I missed you. I just realized that I was happier with our little family than I am without you." Maura turned away for a moment, taking a couple of deep breaths. "You should have thought about that before. I've worked so hard to get where things are good again." Christian reached out to take Maura's hands in his. Maura pulled back not wanting him to touch her. "I want you back. I want to come back to you, Charity and..." Maura moved back a little more. "I already told you it's to late." Hope walked out of the cafe to check on Maura. "Can you take me home." Maura asked Hope when she seen her. Hope nodded. "Of course." Christian reached out again this time catching Maura's hand in his. "Please don't leave like this." Maura stopped and looked at Christian with tears in her eyes. "Things are not the same as they were before." With that Maura pulled her hand back and walked back to Hope's car. It was hard but she managed to keep it together on the way home. She didn't say anything until they were back. "Would you mind taking Charity for the rest of the day?" Maura asked. "I will let her babysitter know that you are picking her up." Maura added after Hope agreed. Then going inside she made the call she needed to before she finally gave in to the tears she had been fighting against. Maura sat down on the couch, just crying. Eventually falling asleep on the couch. She was still in the same spot when Arizona showed up a few hours later. Maura woke up when she heard Arizona come in. She sat up and wiped her face with her hands. Arizona sat down and wrapped her arms around Maura. "It's okay." Arizona spoke softly as she held Maura close. She sat there without saying a word for several hours. Maura cried a little bit more a few times. Arizona kissed the top of Maura's head. "Hope offered to keep Charity for the night." Arizona told her after awhile. Maura just nodded. "Everything just came back. The hurt the anger. All of it at once" Arizona sat there listening to Maura as she spoke. "He even said he wanted us back." Maura got up and went upstairs. She went into Charity's room. When Arizona went up there a little later she found Maura sitting in the rocking chair looking at a picture of Christian and Charity. "He wants to see Charity." Arizona walked over and sat the picture down. "You know the other day Charity pointed at the picture on the wall and said dada." Arizona nodded. "She would be happy to see him." Maura couldn't bring herself to even say Christian's name at the moment. Maura continued to think out loud from time to time as she tried to figure out what she should do. When Maura had gone silent again for a few hours Arizona took her hands in her own. "This isn't something you have to figure out right now." She said speaking softly. Then just staying there for a little longer. Finally she got up and pulled Maura up with her. Getting Maura to go downstairs with her wasn't to hard but it took a lot more effort to coax her into eating something. Even though it wasn't much Arizona was content with that for the moment. Maura let Arizona hold her again after they ate. Both of them falling asleep that way on the couch. When Arizona woke the following morning she noticed she was covered up and there was a note laying on the table. Arizona reached over, picking up the note she read it. "Went to talk to Christian. It's just something that needs to be done sooner than later. Thank you again for everything. Love, Maura." Arizona sighed. She got up and found something to do as she waited. She eventually found herself back on the couch thinking about calling Maura. Though she didn't do it. Arizona knew that Maura would be back soon enough. She just wished she knew Maura was okay and that should could have been there with her. Maura sat down on the park bench where Christian had been waiting for her at. "Thank you for agreeing to see me." Christian said reaching a hand out toward Maura. "Don't." She said not bothering to ask nicely. "The only reason I'm here is about Charity." Christian nodded pulling his hand back. "I would love to see her." Maura nodded. "Only if you are willing to do so on my terms." Christian wasn't exactly sure what to say to that so he just waited. "For now the only time you can see her is at the house. You must call, no showing up unexpectedly." Maura thought for a moment, wanting to make sure she wasn't leaving anything out. "One last thing. No more than twenty minute visits at least to start with." Maura stood up needing a little more space as she waited for Christian to reply. Christian stood up too though he remained in front of the bench. "I can do that." He agreed though he really didn't like all of the rules. "Can I see Charity today?" Maura shook her head. "Today isn't a good day. "Tomorrow afternoon?" He tried again. "At three. No sooner, no later." Maura replied before leaving. When she got back home she walked in to see Arizona sitting there with Hope and Charity. Maura looked between Hope and Arizona for a moment before picking her daughter up and making her way to her bedroom. She laid on the bed with Charity for a little bit. As emotional as the day had been so far her daughter was able to make her laugh. Charity had climbed up on Maura and then started clapping her hands as she giggled. After playing around with Charity for a little bit Maura went back downstairs. She got a bottle for Charity before going over and taking a seat between Hope and Arizona. "How did it go?" Hope asked when it seemed pretty clear that neither Maura or Arizona was going to say anything yet. "Christian will be here to see Charity tomorrow." Maura paused for a brief moment. "I made sure to set some ground rules." She said then listing off what she had told him earlier on in the park. Arizona squeezed Maura's hand. "Do you want me to be here when Christian gets here?" The last thing she wanted to do was leave Maura to deal with this alone. Though she knew it wasn't her decision to make. Maura nodded without hesitation. "I can't do this by myself." Arizona nodded grateful that Maura had said yes. "Then I will be here for as long as you need." Hope smiled at the two as she watched them. Once they had changed the subject and the conversation went on to a lighter topic Maura opened up a little more again. She was still a little guarded from the previous day and that morning but things were going more smoother. The rest of the day seemed to be the same. Hope had even stayed for dinner. She had talked them into letting her cook for them. After dinner they all visited until Hope had to go. Maura sighed lightly as she laid there in Arizona's embrace. "Things were going so well until yesterday." She turned over so that she was facing Arizona. "I haven't told him." Arizona smiled a little kissing Maura's forehead. "You don't have to tell him anything unless you feel like it." Maura nodded. They both woke up a little earlier the following morning. Arizona took care of Charity to give Maura some extra space. She knew that Maura was a little conflicted still about having Christian there even if it was so he could see Charity. Maura pretty much stayed to herself till there was a knock on the door. She made her way down and opened the door. She then showed Christian into the living room where Arizona had been sitting with Charity. The television turned onto some cartoons. Arizona picked up the remote and turned it off. Charity smiled when she seen Christian. "Dada." She said a bit quietly. Then reaching out in Maura's direction. "Mama." Christian bent down, picking Charity up. He smiled but then it faded as she started crying, still reaching for her mother. Maura walked over to Christian who handed Charity over to her. Charity settled down a little bit once Maura sat down on the couch near Arizona. "Maybe we should try this again another time." Maura said after a few minutes. Christian looked at Maura for a moment. "I said I could spend twenty minutes with our daughter and now you think I should go. I didn't come all this way just to stand around for about two minutes then be told to leave. Arizona got up and walked over where Christian was standing. "Maura didn't tell you to leave, she suggested so because if you haven't noticed Charity isn't very comfortable around you." Christian stood up a little straighter. "And just how else will my daughter get more comfortable around me than for me to stay the whole time, every time?" He formed it in a question though he didn't expect to receive an answer. Maura sighed as she gently bounced the baby. "Just stop it already. You can stay." Christian went over and took a seat on the couch. He lowered his voice as he spoke to Charity who was clinging to her mother. After a little time had passed she looked over at her father as he continued to talk to her. Though she wasn't very talkative as she had been earlier in the day. Once Christian had left Maura took Charity for a walk. She knew that the walk would help them both. It always gave her a chance to think and Charity seemed to calm down a lot more if she had been fussy. Arizona was sitting outside when Maura returned. "That didn't exactly turn out the way I thought it would." Arizona walked over to Maura, glancing down at Charity asleep in the stroller. "It's been months since she seen him. It's only natural." The two of them sat there talking about it for some time.


	8. Chapter 8

A couple of months had gone by since Christian's first visit with Charity. He had a few more that all pretty much went the same. Christian was getting more insistent on longer visiting times. He had even started to show an interest in the baby that she was carrying. Which she couldn't really say was wrong since he was the father. Maura got up slowly as she heard a knock at the door. She was getting to the point that she didn't even want to say yes to these visits anymore. But Maura wasn't going to back down on her word. Christian just walked in when Maura opened the door. He smiled at first as always and she returned the smile thought it really wasn't much. Maura sat down as Christian picked up Charity. She watched them for a few hating how fussy her daughter got when Christian was around. Charity had gotten to the point where she would let him hold her but that was as far as it seemed to go. After about ten minutes Charity looked over in Maura's direction. "Baba, mama." She repeated it a few times. Maura got up and made Charity a bottle. Then going back into the living room. Charity reached out for the bottle first and then for Maura. "Mama, mama." Christian handed Charity over to Maura reluctantly. Maura sat down in the rocking chair that she had bought for the downstairs. She sang to Charity as she rocked her. Once she had settled down enough Maura looked back over at Christian. She was about to ask him to go but he started talking first. "It's been two months now and you still haven't given me more time with Charity." Maura shook her head slightly. "Can this conversation at least wait till Charity is all the way asleep?" She asked as nicely as she could. "Fine but I'm not leaving till you talk to me about it." Maura just nodded. She was getting tired of all of it. The attitude that Christian seemed to have lately was making everything so much harder. She was almost wishing that she had said yes to Arizona this time. It was just that her and Christian always seemed to argue whenever they were in the same room together. Maura checked to make sure that Charity was asleep before laying her down. She walked outside where Christian had gone while waiting for her. "You haven't earned longer visits. You can't even spend more than ten minutes with her at a time and even less before Charity gets fussy." Christian took a step closer. "She is just as much my daughter as she is yours. You have no right to tell me what I can and can not do. Or even when I can for that matter." He raised is voice as he got closer to the end of what he was saying. "That's another reason right there." Maura said trying to keep her voice lower. "You left, didn't bother to call or anything and now you come back and expect to run the show? Well that is not going to happen. I'm doing what is in the best interest for both of my children." Maura placed a hand on her belly as she spoke. "Now I need to start getting things ready for dinner so you should go." She turned to walk back inside. "This isn't over. Not even close." Maura turned around as she heard Christian's words. "I'm not having this argument again. Now if you are going to keep this up you can just leave and not bother coming back." Christian shook his head. "I will be back." He practically yelled before leaving. Maura sighed when she heard Charity start crying. She went over and picked her daughter up before sitting in the rocking chair again. Rubbing her back and singing a lullaby softly as she tried to calm Charity down again. Maura looked at the time and got up. She went over and grabbed her cellphone. She made a call to order dinner. There was no way she was going to be able to make what she had planned in the amount of time she had left. Not to mention every time she tried to put Charity down she started crying again. Maura sat down in the rocking chair only to wind up getting up again. The only way Charity stayed calm was when she was walking around and bouncing her. Maura continued to do so until there was a knock at the door. She went over and opened it. "Hey." Hope said before she got a good look at Maura. "Bad day?" She asked walking in. "You could say that." Hope put a hand on Maura's shoulder for a moment. "If you want I can take her for a little bit. You look like you could use a break." Maura nodded. Charity started to cry when Hope took her but then settled right down. Maura went over and sat down on the couch. "Dinner should be delivered soon." Hope smiled softly and nodded. The next time she looked over she noticed that Maura had fell asleep. She grabbed a blanket and covered her up. Arizona got there shortly after the food did. She went over and kissed Maura's forehead softly. "She looks so peaceful. I don't really want to wake her up." Hope said from the kitchen. Arizona shook her head. "Just let her sleep. Christian was here today." She added as if that explained everything. They went ahead and ate dinner in the other room not wanting to wake Maura or Charity up. It had taken awhile but Hope had managed to get Charity down without her waking up. The two talked as they ate. Maura woke up as Hope and Arizona were just cleaning up. She got up to check on Charity before she realized what time it was. Arizona walked into the living room as Maura looked over. She smiled a little, happy to see her. Arizona walked over to Maura, giving her a big ug. Se just held her without saying a single word. Hope walked in there a few moments later. "I put what was left onto a plate and covered it." She said before she noticed that Maura was even up. Both Maura and Arizona smiled as they looked at Hope. "Thank you." Maura went over and gave her mother a hug. "Anytime sweetie." Hope smiled. "charity will probably wake up soon. She didn't eat anything before she went to sleep." Maura nodded. "She hasn't had much since breakfast. Just some milk when Christian was here." Hope smiled softly. "Let me know if you need anything." Maura nodded. "I will." Charity woke up right as Hope was leaving. Maura went over and picked her daughter up. She made her way into the kitchen, getting some fruit and the rest of dinner. Then filling a bottle up. It took her awhile but Charity finally ate a little bit. Maura didn't even look up from Charity when Arizona walked over to the table. "He keeps pushing for more time, longer visits." She began before telling Arizona everything that had happened. Charity reached up touching her mothers face. Maura smiled at her. Getting up she grabbed the bottle. She didn't even worry about cleaning up after they both ate. She stopped for a moment. "Arizona?" Maura asked noticing she had been very quiet. Arizona pulled herself from her thoughts. "I'm coming." She said after a few seconds. Maura nodded heading up to bed. She laid Charity down next to her after changing her and then getting into her own pajamas. She knew it would be some time before her daughter would go back to sleep. But at the same time she needed to lay down. Arizona stopped in the doorway watching as Charity stood up on the bed. She leaned on Maura and dropped her bottle off of the bed. "Baba." Charity pointed at the bottle she had dropped. Arizona smiled a little and picked up the bottle. She laid down on the opposite side of the bed without changing. She played with Charity until she settle down and finally went to sleep. Maura looked over at Arizona as she started to get up. "She can sleep here." Arizona nodded and changed before getting back in bed. "I should have let you stay today." Maura admitted as they laid there. Neither one of them really able to sleep. The following morning had started much better. The three of them ate breakfast together before getting ready to go out. Arizona had told Maura her idea to make sure she felt up to going out. Maura packed the diaper bag while Arizona got Charity dressed. Then putting everything in the car. As she finished she walked inside to see Charity helping Arizona pack their lunch or at least trying to. "If you let her keep doing that we are going to be eating smashed sandwiches." Maura laughed as Charity tried to throw one of the sandwiches into the basket and dropped it a little to soon. Arizona bent over far enough and let Charity pick the sandwich back up. "It will be her own smashed sandwich." Arizona said with a smile. They both laughed when Charity giggled. By the time they finished getting everything ready they decided to go to the park first. Maura got Charity out of her car seat once they arrived at the park, then grabbing the basket with their food. Arizona went to the trunk and got the stroller and diaper bag out. She reached back in and picked up the blanket also. Maura walked back to stroller and sat Charity down in it. "You do know if we sit on the ground you are going to have to help me up right?" She asked though she already knew the answer. Arizona laughed at Maura's question. "Yes." She managed still laughing. They walked over to a well shaded spot and spread out the blanket before setting everything down. Arizona helped Maura as she went to sit down and then took Charity out of the stroller. Arizona and Maura both watched Charity play with her toys for awhile before the three of them ate. Charity stood up and climbed into her mothers lap. Maura hugged her. "I think someone wants a nap before we go to the zoo."Arizona said as she seen Charity starting to nod off as Maura held her. Maura looked down a few minutes later at her daughter who was out by then. Arizona put an arm around Maura as she leaned into her. "You are spoiling me." She said as she sighed softly. "Someone should." Arizona said matter of factly. Maura smiled as she turned her head enough to kiss Arizona. They sat there together enjoying the day. Eventually they got up and gathered everything so that they could head to the zoo. By the time they got there Charity was starting to wake up again. They spent the next few hours walking around the zoo. Charity was very excited and giggled at most of the animals that she seen. By the time they made it home Charity was asleep and both Maura and Arizona were exhausted.


	9. Chapter 9

As the next month went by Maura and Arizona had managed to finish decorating and furnishing the baby's room. Maura was just arriving at the cafe where she was meeting Jane after dropping Charity off at her sitters. She hadn't planned on going anywhere for the day though she was relieved that Jane had text her, asking her to stop by there. Especially since Christian called a little bit later wanting to come by and see Charity. She didn't like admitting it but she hated it when he was around. Maura kept wondering what exactly it was that Jane needed to talk about. She arrived at the cafe about five minutes early. She walked over to the counter and ordered a water and some french fries as Jane walked in. Maura looked over at Jane to ask her if she wanted anything but decided against it when she noticed that she seemed preoccupied. She made her way over to a the table that Jane sat down at and took a seat across from her. "Is something wrong?" Maura asked after her food came and Jane still hadn't said anything. Jane looked at her for a few moments. "I might be pregnant." She finally blurted out before looking around to make sure no one was paying any attention to them. Maura was taken back a little bit when she heard Jane's answer. "I didn't even know you were seeing anyone." Maura said after sitting there quietly for what seemed like several minutes. "I'm not. It just... it was just something that happened one night." Maura nodded. "I haven't even brought myself to get a test yet." She sighed as she looked up at Maura. "I'm scared to find out" She admitted after talking around it for awhile. "It would be best to find out sooner rather than later." Jane shook her head. "I can't, not yet anyways." Maura started to say something but stopped. She looked back up at Jane after a moment. "My water just broke." It was Jane's turn to look shocked. It took her a moment before she could even think how to react. Maura stood up as she kept looking over at Jane. Rambling on about getting to the hospital. Jane helped Maura out to her car since Maura was parked closer. Maura gave her the keys and got into the passenger side. As Jane drove Maura managed to call Arizona at the hospital and tell her what was going on before having a contraction. She reached out and grabbed Jane's hand without taking even a moment to think about it. Jane looked over at Maura for a moment before looking in front of them again as they arrived at the hospital. She waited till Maura's contraction subsided before going around and helping her out of the car and into the wheelchair as both Arizona and Dr. Easton came outside. Once Maura was seated Jane went and parked Maura's car. They took Maura to get her prepped for the surgery. A couple hours later after Maura was out of surgery and in her own room resting Arizona went out to the waiting room to find Jane. As soon as Jane seen Arizona she walked over to her. "How are they?" Arizona smiled. "Maura and the babies are all doing great." Jane looked at her questioningly. "Babies?" She asked surprised. Arizona smiled. "Twins, a boy and a girl." Jane smiled happy for Maura. "Would you like to see them?" Jane nodded and followed Arizona to the nursery area. Arizona looked around for a moment. "Right there." She said pointing over to the front right side. "They're beautiful." Jane said placing a hand on her stomach without realizing it. A little bit later Arizona took Jane to Maura's room. Maura looked over and smiled as they both walked in. "Hey." Both Arizona and Jane said at the same time. "Hey." Maura said in return. Arizona walked over to the chair on the side of the bed, taking a seat. Jane went over and stood on the other side. She looked over at Arizona after a moment. She was feeling tired but at the same time she was thinking about needed to let her mother and Hope know about the babies and that someone needed to pick Charity up from the sitters. No sooner had those thoughts came they switched to the twins. They needed names. She barely managed a yawn before Arizona spoke up. "Don't worry about anything. I will take care of everything I can." She took Maura's hand in hers and squeezed it gently. "There is so much that needs to be done." Arizona smiled. "I have already called both Hope and Constance." She had just finished what she was saying when Hope walked into her room. Maura smiled at Hope and looked over to Jane as she spoke. "Do you need someone to pick Charity up?" She asked. "Yes, she's still with the sitter." Maura looked around to see what time it was. "I was supposed to pick her up right after lunch." Jane nodded. "I'll pick her up and let ma know whats going on." Maura nodded. "Thank you." Jane smiled and left to go pick up Charity then go to see Angela. Hope went over and took the other chair that was in the room after kissing the top of Maura's head. "How are you?" Hope asked. "Glad my babies are healthy. Other than that okay." Arizona started to get up. "I'm going to go call Jessica and let her know Jane is picking Charity up." Maura nodded slightly. "Can you have them bring the babies in?" She asked wanting to see them. "I have yet to come up with names." Maura added without even pausing. "Of course I can." Arizona replied before she walked out of the room. Maura winced as she moved just a tiny bit trying to get some what comfortable. "Do you need something for the pain?" Hope asked noticing Maura's reaction. "I will be okay." Hope shook her head. "You're in pain, I'll be right back." She said before going to get someone. She returned a few minutes later with Dr. Easton. She smiled and asked Maura a few questions before giving her something for the pain. Maura smiled a little and thanked the doctor before she left the room again. The next few days went by a bit slowly. Maura didn't really like the fact that she was in the hospital and was ready to go home when they finally released her and the babies. She was able to think of what she wanted to name her babies the second day that she was there. Aiden Martin Isles and Molly Robbins Isles. Maura sat there waiting a bit impatiently for Arizona to get back so they could all go home. Once they were all home it took them a week or so before even coming close to working out a decent schedule. Though they had plenty of options with everyone that was there to help out. Both Constance and Hope were staying with them and both Angela and Jane came over and helped out as much as they could. After another week or so passed Maura was able to get around easier which also helped out a lot. Things finally seemed to be going okay. She even found herself grateful that she hadn't heard anything from Christian for a few weeks. Maura walked out of the twins room and then went to check on Charity. She knew that it was about time for her to wake up from her nap. Maura smiled as she seen Charity starting to wake up. "Well hello sweetpea." Maura spoke softly as she went over and picked her up. "Mama." Charity smiled sleepily. She took her back downstairs with her, sitting on the couch. It was a little quiet at the moment since everyone else was out. Maura smiled as she sat there, playing with Charity for awhile. She could honestly say that she had never felt happier than she did at this moment. She felt like she had found everything she ever wanted.


	10. Chapter 10

The first month of having the twins at home seemed to go by pretty fast. Maura was exhausted though despite the help that she was getting. Although she was definitely grateful for the help. She couldn't even imagine how it would have been without her family and friends there. Maura looked down at Aiden and Molly as they slept. She sighed hearing a knock at the door. She wasn't exactly happen when she made it down there and seen that Christian was there. "I asked you to call first." Maura said stepping outside and closing the door behind her. "The babies are sleeping and I would appreciate it if you would go." Christian shook his head. "You didn't think to let me know?" He asked. "I was more worried about getting to the hospital to make sure they would be okay." Maura said not offering up anymore information than she thought necessary. Christian reached out taking Maura's hands despite her stepping back toward the door. "I want to come back to you and our children." Maura tried to pull her hands loose from his. "I told you before, it's to late. I've moved on. I'm not in love with you anymore." She blurted out not thinking before she spoke at that particular moment. Christian let go of Maura's hands, taking a step back as he ran a hand through his short hair. "What do you mean you moved on? It's not been that long." He rambled on, pacing back and forth. Maura just stood there watching him for a moment. "Exactly what I said. It's been plenty long enough. You left me to deal with a baby and being pregnant. You can not just expect things to go back to the way they were. Nothing is even close to the same." Maura raised her voice as she went on. This whole situation was really getting old and she just wanted to be done with it. "I want a divorce." She added after a brief pause. "No, we are not getting a divorce and I will be apart of our children's lives whether you like it or not." Christian grabbed Maura by the arms and shoved her to the side before letting go. She cried out in pain as she hit the ground, not able to catch her balance. Jane showed up and seen the last part of it. She hurried over and helped Maura up. "Are you alright?" Maura looked over noticing that Christian had left when Jane showed up. "I will be." Jane let go of Maura once she was standing up okay. She glanced at Maura's arms. "What exactly happened?" She asked noticing that their were already bruises forming on both Maura's arms and a little bit on her hands. "Christian." Was the only thing she got out before putting her hand on her lower back as she winced. "I'll be fine. I need to go check on the babies." Jane shook her head. "You sit down and I will check on them. Maura gave in and went over to the couch slowly, sitting down. Hope returned as Maura was lifting up the back of her shirt to try and feel the sore part of her back. "Maura, what happened?" She asked as she seen bruising on her back. Maura sighed. The last thing she wanted to do at the moment was explain it especially if she was going to end up having to tell it more than once. Jane came down a few minutes later with Charity. "Somebody wants her mommy." Maura smiled as Jane set Charity on her lap. "How is your back?" She asked sitting on the opposite side of Maura. "It's just bruised." Jane looked at it as Hope was taking a closer look. "Oh my god Maura. That is not just a bruise." Maura looked at Jane. "You're just exaggerating." She said not realizing just how bad it was. "No, she's not honey." Hope said covering it back up carefully. "What happened with Christian?" Jane asked. Maura shifted just a bit before explaining exactly what had happened. "I should have went after him. I knew something was going on when I first got here." Maura shook her head. "No you shouldn't have." She glanced down at Jane's stomach briefly. Jane had finally went to the doctor to find out if she was actually pregnant or not. She wasn't so sure at first if she wanted to be but surprising to herself she was very happy that she was. Of course for the time being the only person besides Jane and her doctor that knew was Maura. "I would have been perfectly fine. We should go down to the station and file a report." Jane said standing up. Maura nodded. "Will you be alright with all three of them?" She asked. "Constance should be back soon and as long as Arizona isn't swamped she should be off in about a half an hour." Hope smiled softly though concerned. "Of course." Maura and Jane returned several hours later. Arizona hurried over to Maura as they walked in. She was very concerned as they all were after hearing what had happened. "I'm okay. Really it's not as bad as it looks." Maura made her way over to the couch though she didn't sit down. She looked over at her mother holding Molly. "She's refusing to go back to sleep." Maura smiled a bit as she sat down and Constance handed Molly to her. "How were Aiden and Charity?" Hope smiled. "They both went to sleep easily. Charity was a little fussy after you left though." Maura nodded as she got up slowly so that she could sit in the rocking chair. She held Molly close, rocking her slowly. Arizona walked over to Maura as she got up. She followed her upstairs, neither one saying anything. Arizona waited outside the bedroom for Maura to come back out Maura walked up to Arizona and hugged her. Arizona wrapped her arms around Maura. "He won't get away with this." Arizona whispered softly. "How about we lay down." Maura nodded. She stayed there for a moment longer before going into the bedroom. She went over to get some pajamas. She looked back to Arizona. "Can you help me change?" Arizona nodded before walking over to Maura and carefully bringing her blouse up. Once it was off Maura turned around so that Arizona could undo her bra before she took her pants off. Arizona stood there a moment looking at the bruises. Then handing Maura her pajamas and helping her with them. Once they finished Arizona changed and laid down next to Maura. It took a little while before Maura got at least a little comfortable and was even able to slightly relax enough to sleep. Maura sighed waking up a couple of hours later when she heard Aiden crying. She wanted to get in there before he woke up Molly or even Charity but she was finding it a little hard to move. By the time she managed to get up and in to the twins room Hope was already in there. She smiled softly when she seen Maura. "You should try to rest. I'll stay up." Maura nodded and headed back to bed. After that she slept until the next morning. She was about to get up when Arizona came in with a tray of food and Charity walking along with her. Maura smiled. "You are spoiling me." She sat up slowly. "Good morning sweetpea." Maura reached out to help Charity up on the bed before Arizona sat the tray down. Arizona sat down next to them. "You deserve to have a day to relax. Especially after a rough day." She finished before wishing she hadn't even brought it up. "You have done nothing but take care of me and the babies and then on your day off you want me to relax." Maura paused for a moment. "That doesn't matter. I just want you to be happy because I love you and your children. Nothing is ever going to change that. So if that means giving you a day to relax on my day off so be it." Maura smiled and kissed Arizona before eating a piece of fruit. She sat there and ate her breakfast while Arizona played with Charity. Maura spent a good part of the day relaxing. Arizona brought the twins in to her when they woke up so that Maura wouldn't have to do to much for the day. She wanted to do everything possible to make things easier on Maura. Eventually Maura looked up and noticed Arizona watching her. "You have that look again." She said with a smile. "Do not even ask what look." Maura added before Arizona said anything and they both laughed. Maura winced a little. "Laughing hurts." She stated as she tried to find a more comfortable position.


End file.
